


Second Chances.

by stainhermouthred



Series: Second Chances [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fury gets people in trouble, I can tell you it's fluff and angst combined, Swearing, This is a Bobbi Morse story, Violence, a little of violence, also Natasha is pissed that people were lying to her, bucky and bobbi are friends you can't convince me otherwise, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainhermouthred/pseuds/stainhermouthred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi and Clint are giving their relationship a shot again but she keeps disappearing in the lab doing some mysterious work. In the meantime Natasha falls in love with Bucky even though she doesn't have any memory of their relationship and that makes him really  uncomfortable.<br/>Bonus fix-it: Kate comes back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a follow up to my 2 stories from the Comicverse series but it's not necessary to understand the plot here ;)  
> I don't own anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is back, Bobbi and Clint enjoy themselves and Bucky is worried about Bobbi and about Natasha's attraction to him

There are days when everything is silent. When there is no great battle and no quarrel and the only thing you can hear is the white noise of the city outside. And the only thing to do is to relish the peace.

Bobbi was laying on the couch her head on Clint’s lap and reading her latest notes from the lab while Clint was watching TV. They rarely got some time together in the evening anymore. She still was a free agent and missions were taking a lot of her time not to mention that she insisted on working in a lab more often than not lately. And Clint was an Avenger. With a title came responsibility and endless hours of work. So those quiet moments were rare and they enjoyed every second of it, even if it meant just sitting in each other’s company.

Bobbi was working on a breakthrough with cellular modifications and that was the reason she was constantly away. And even if she stayed well, she still had her notes. She knew Clint didn’t care much but he stilled asked about her work. And she told him, it was nice to explain it to someone from the outside who was interested. That’s one of the reasons why she loved him.

At some point her eyes grew tired so she took off her reading glasses and put the notes away. Clint was looking at her with small smile like he couldn’t believe she was still here and she scooped closer to him and just sat watching some mindless show while listening to her ex-husband’s breathing until she dozed off.

 

She woke up in their bed and smiled at being saved from the terrible backache from sleeping on the couch. She pecked Clint in the mouth and went to get ready. Bucky told her there was some small emergency so only the two of them were going and since it was an undercover op so she couldn’t really wear her tactical suit. But she still could have her gun. And staves which she attached to her thighs under her dress. She realy didn’t like dresses. They were hell to fight in but on the other hand.. she had easy access to her weapon. The gun was going to her handbag. When she was done, she made coffee, left it in the mug on the counter for the sleepyhead in the bedroom and opened the door to leave where she bumped into Kate Bishop.

Tanned Kate wearing shorts and purple shirt with her gear in hand looking like she’s been through hell considering that the bruises on her face matched her shirt.

Well, that was a surprise. Of course she knew girl was going to come back but she didn’t think she’ll be the first one seeing her.

“Hi, Kate. Nice to see you again.” She smiled friendly, or she hoped so.

“is he okay?”  straight to the point. Bobbi liked her already.

“Hearing loss. But he can lip read you so you’re going to be fine” Bobbi smiled at her and walked away quickly, Bucky said it was urgent.

Kate just blinked and entered the apartment as nothing happened. What she saw though made her stop. The place was less of a mess than when she left but it wasn’t shock that Clint learned to clean his house that made her do a double take.

Near the couch there was a pile of books about biochemistry and something connected with physics. Lots of notes with much nicer handwriting than Clint’s. And little things like a pair of glasses on a coffee table, a dark dress hanging on the back of the chair or a hairbrush.

She made her way to the bedroom where she managed to guess by now, one side was a mess and on the other  was Clint Barton. Snoring.

She threw a pillow at him. His eyes snapped open a bit of panic in as he looked on his left and found the bed empty. Then his eyes gained focus on Kate.

Katie-Kate.

“You’re back” his voice sounded a bit off. Of course it did. He couldn’t hear. Kate couldn’t imagine what it would be like.

“You’re deaf” she deadpanned

“Yeah… I am. What happened to you?”

Kate wanted to sit on the bed and tell him everything. But then she remembered some lady’s little things scattered around the flat and changed her mind.

“Get dressed, I’ll be in the kitchen”

Another change, there was an actual food in his fridge. Not pizza leftovers but proper food. She found milk and made herself some cereal. She was starving.

Clint came out of the bedroom and took the mug from the counter smiling at it. Smiling at the bloody objects. Kate waited for him to look at her to start talking.

“I ran into Bobbi just now. She seemed to be in hurry. Was she as put off by someone living with you as I am right now? Because honestly Hawkeye, I thought that I was the only one hardcore enough to endure living with you” Kate had smartarse expression. She was pretty sure Spiderwoman has moved in. Black Widow was away and Bobbi and he divorced officially when she was around so that left Jessica.

Clint looked pretty confused for a second and then he smiled the widest smile she had ever seen on him. Seriously he looked like he could cure the cancer with his happiness.

Kate just shook her head and started making a bun at the top of her head. She got used to it in LA. While she was making her up-do Clint continued to look like a lovesick idiot. “are you going to tell who the lady is?”

“Bobbi”

“I knew it … wait what?”

“Bobbi lives here” again with that grin. Kate looked at him like he was fucking with her. it didn’t have sense.

“But… you kinda got divorced”

“She moved in two weeks ago”

“I give up… so you’re together? Again?”

“yeah, we are”

“Oh God.  Whatever Hawkeye, come on, we’re going to the shooting range. I kind of missed you”

“Missed you too, Hawkeye”

*******

 

Bobbi walked confidently to the building of some pharmaceutics corporation. It was big and looked more like an office than anything else. Her task was fairly simple for now. Bug it. So she went as member of a sanitary inspection and talked the receptionist into taking her to the few labs. Of course she knew they wouldn’t took her to their most important work places. So after taking some samples and leaving few bugs here after all she excused herself to the bathroom and finally turned on her comm.

“well that took you long enough” grumpy voice of Bucky. Yeah, familiar.

“Patience is a key, Barnes. Now, they have a lot of rooms here so I need a bit of guidance” she was whispering just in case.

“Top floor. But it’s guarded. Remember you can’t cause a diversion” yeah she has heard that about five times already and still counting.

“Got it, Barnes, don’ worry”

She turned the comm down and took the fake license from her handbag. She was told to be the A.I.M member sent to inspect the progress. She hoped they would be too afraid to even question her once they saw she’s A.I.M. otherwise there _might_ be a diversion. And Bucky would be ready to strangle her. She promised Clint dinner tonight so that couldn’t happen.

Bobbi straighten her back and wore her best superior expression. She went straight to the elevator and then to the top floor. Now the fun was about to start.

There were three guards. Nothing she couldn’t handle.

“This is a private floor. You are not autho…” Bobbi cut him out with one look. She pulled out her license and showed it to them.

“Jessica Evans. A.I.M. consultant. I am here to report the progress to the main base so move and let me do my job.”

As she predicted they were scared of her the second they saw those three letters on her paper. Idiots. She came in and… was mildly disappointed.

The lab looked more or less like hers. It was advanced, yes but nothing beyond her expectations. She made few rounds carefully watching everything and when she knew no one could see set bugs under the table. Far so no one would notice it for at least a week and only if someone was actually looking. Those little things were the size of a grain of rice.

She couldn’t stay long. She asked them a few question, noted some things in her fake report and caught another glimpse of what they were working on before she left. She was lucky those weren’t the actual A.I.M scientists but people who weren’t really aware of who they were working for. They were more naïve and she didn’t have to go undercover for long to get something.

She left the company and walked three blocks until she got into the car. Bucky was sitting there looking ready to threw a fit at her.

“You just couldn’t say that you’re okay, could you. That you’re out and you’re coming back.”

“Please. You’re no better than I am so don’t go at me with this: _I worried thing_. Remember when we were in Russia and you were captured? And I found out _after_ mission that you knew you had a tail?” she raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him.

They glared at each other for a few seconds until Bucky cracked a smile. “True, but don’t do it again. Hawkeye hates me without you getting hurt.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes and changed a subject: “I saw what they were working on”

“And?”

“I’m not sure if it’s about control or torture but they were working on the influence of some compounds on the nervous system. Like they were trying to make them not to shut it down but… block it for a while or something. Or to make really painful tortures. Probably both. I don’t know,  they notes were a mess. If I was A.I.M I would fire them for sloppiness”

“So basically control of some kind?”

“Exactly. Control and pain, usual villains’ goals” she winked at him.

Bucky smiled a little and reported to Fury that the bugs were in place and they’re off for now. When he put off his phone he noticed Bobbi watching him. She looked like she was really trying not to say anything.

“Spit it out, Bobbi”

“I talked to Natasha few times since you two met in Clint’s apartment.” She didn’t want to watch him cringe but she needed to talk to him. “Bucky… she’s attracted to you. Really. And it’s becoming a problem”

“did she tell you that?” he was offensive. She had none of it.

“No, you jerk, not in these exact words. But I can see when a woman is falling for someone and let me tell you I have no idea what to tell her when she asks about you. Subtly as she does, but those are still questions.” She came back to glaring at him.

“don’t tell her anything.” Stupid, stubborn Barnes.

“Yeah and when she asks if you’re still single or why the hell are you so uncomfortable around her? what nothing should I say to her?”

Bucky looked like he grew ten years older in a matter of seconds. She understood that he was in pain, heartbroken but if she kept this up she was going to slip. And no good would come out of this.

“Sorry… But she’s not going to stop. It’s Natasha, you know her. She’ll get you to go out with her at least and I thought I give you heads up. “

“You think I should avoid her?” he asked seriously looking her straight in the eyes.

“No. I think you should tell her the truth. Because one day she’ll know. And that’s not going to be pretty.” Bobbi squeezed his hand briefly and turned to face the road. “now, drive me back, I have two Hawkeyes to take out for dinner tonight and I have one more thing to do.”

“Kate’s back?” Bucky didn’t even ask where she was going. The lab obviously. She would probably sleep in there if she didn’t have Clint back at home.

“yep, I ran into her this morning. I guess Clint is over the moon”

“probably yes” he sounded bitter and Bobbi wanted to slap some sense into him.

“Don’t. Love of your life is falling  for you. It’s difficult, but If you gave it a chance, it could work”

Bucky just sighed heavily and drove her to the destination in silence. She was about to get out when he stopped her. She glared at him “Don’t strain yourself Bobbi, you need some rest sometimes, super soldier or not” he looked pretty serious so she saved him her eye roll.

“You worry, that’s nice. See you” she shut the door behind her.

Bucky shook his head at her and made his way to his apartment. She wouldn’t listen. Of course not. Bobbi was going to outlive a lot of them and she had practically Steve Rogers’ stamina. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to overwork herself. Especially since she had that strange mantra in her had that she had to deserve that second life. She wasn’t exactly destroying herself but she was well on her way.

He entered his temporal home and unarmed himself slowly trying really hard not to think about what Bobbi told him about Natasha. He wanted nothing more than to tell her. But he knew it was wrong. she needed life… without him… that was the part when whoever he was talking to called him a moron. This time there was a knock on the door.

He opened the door and stood face to face with Natalia Romanova herself.

“Natasha, hi… how can I help you?” he tried not to stutter.

Natasha smiled at him her most beautiful smile. Not seductive one just.. the true one he used see quite often. Goddamnit.

She let her hair loose and looked confident and determinated. Bobbi was right.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” Bucky took a deep breath and answered.

“sure, come in”

She brushed against him making his heart skip a beat and walked to his living room. She turned around and looked at his face, not quite in his eyes but close and still smiling said:

“You’re uncomfortable around me. I can see it. And I don’t know why.” That’s Nat for you. No beating around the bush.

He managed to smile. “Well, aren’t you supposed to make men uneasy, Widow?” she squinted her eyes at him.

“Not you. You’re Winter Soldier. You’re immune to these tricks”

“But not immune to beautiful women” Bucky, you idiot, what the hell are you doing. Natasha wasn’t impressed either. She just raised her eyebrows and continued.

“And you seem to keep something in you. You’re guarded all the time. “ she came closer, and he might as well be squirming under her gaze. “I know what that’s like, Bucky. To have a past you regret. I think you didn’t really learn how to deal with this. And I think that you know I could see this. I was watching you, you’re a good friend and leader. You’re a good man, James. “

She could stab him in the chest in would have the same effect. She said that already. In another life. He was of course aware that she used his real name to get through to him. That it wasn’t sudden rush of memories. It hurt more than he cared to explain. But it was his way in. and she was standing so damn close.

“so, do you want to stay?” he was more nervous than he should.

She nodded.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkeyes spent most of their day at the shooting range. Kate telling Clint what happened in LA and teasing him about getting back with Bobbi. Clint telling her about the attack and Barney who moved out once he saw Bobbi’s things and muttering something about violent women. Bobbi told him later that he tried to kill her… few times. Kate laughed at this. He wished he could hear it.  
Bobbi came in later and watched them for a while. Kate might not be his sidekick, though in her head she still called her that, but she looked like a mini version of Clint. Strange partnership but it worked for them. They didn’t talk since they were too focused on the range and wouldn’t look at each other. It wasn’t exactly a connection between them but trust, yes.  
“okay, kids, I’m taking you out.” Kate turned back and Clint followed her lead, smiling at Bobbi widely.  
“Me too? Thought it was a date”  
“Yes, you too Kate. Both of you, get dressed and we’re going out” They gave her the look she used to give her mother for ordering her around. She tried not to think about it.  
Kate went to take a shower and Clint came closer to her so he could kiss her. After a moment they parted and he took a proper look at her.  
“you’re tired” he noticed.  
“Not really.” He didn't believe her.  
“we could stay in tonight” he took her hand and brushed his thumb slowly against her knuckles.  
“No” he was about to protest but she fixed him with a look.  
They went to the bar. None of them liked anything too fancy.they ended up drinking, laughing and enjoying themselves. Bobbi got to know Kate a little more and actually did promise to teach her how to use battle staves. Kate was becoming more and more of a Bobbi fan as night progressed, she also sheepishly told them that she didn’t really have a place to stay anymore and wasn’t going to crush at any of Young Avengers place. At least not tonight so she thought that maybe she could use Clint’s couch.  
“sure thing, Hawkeye” he answered. Bobbi just smiled at her.  
They came back shortly after this. Walking up the stairs, bickering, making fun of Clint and stupid villains. Kate announced she was exhausted, took some spare blanket and came straight to the couch. Ready to sleep for a really long time.  
Bobbi went to take a shower. She finally fully relaxed as she felt hot water run down her body. She had so much to do. But she couldn’t really sneak out now. Bucky may be right. She was not immune to being tired. Shame. She was busy enjoying the water when she felt Clint slipping in behind her.  
She really didn’t have energy for this tonight.She was about to turn around and tell him flat out “no” but apparently he understood because he didn’t make a move like this. No, he just stood there, her back against his chest, letting the water wash over them and breathing with her. His hands trailed up her sides and then arms slowly until they reached her shoulders and he started to work over the knots there. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her muscles were aching and she didn’t really realized that until he started to loosen them up. By the time he finished she was leaning on him heavily and dreaming about bed. He hugged her closely and after a while they left the cabin.  
They dried off and went to bed laying on their sides, facing each other. Bobbi reached out and touched his face, brushing his ear for a moment.  
“do you want it back?” she signed.  
“Yeah, I wish” he signed back.  
“we need to go to the doctor. I’ll call Stark, he’ll find someone.” She kissed him deeply and laid down, drifting off to sleep. The last thing she felt was Clint pulling her tighter against him, she wasn’t big on hugging but she didn’t really mind it with him lately.  
***  
She couldn’t call Stark. She was working in her lab mostly thanks to his funding. And unless she had something she wasn’t going to ask him for anything. She was pretty sure he would agree, Clint being Avenger and stuff. But she had to bring something in anyway and if it was to be a leverage for another colossal amount of money so be it.

And Kate coming back help. Clint spent a lot of time with her, patrolling streets, eating pizza and watching Dog Cops. Normal Hawkeyes stuff that she knew he missed. And this way he didn’t have time to miss her since she was away. And a lot. Actually she wasn’t home in about a week now.

She didn’t do it on purpose. Not really.

The mission with A.I.M. took a bit longer than expected but in the end she got to blew up their factory faking it as an accident so she was pretty happy. She wanted to go undercover soon but Bucky told her to wait for a bit until it won’t be suspicious. Bobbi felt the goddamn urge to pout but nodded and asked him to drive her back. Since the mission lasted three days he didn’t even think and drove her straight to Clint’s apartment.

“What are you doing? I need to go to the lab.” She looked so positively surprised that he started to worry. But then, that was all he was doing… always.

“You’ve been gone three days”

“and I have a shower there and work to do. Drive me back” He opened his mouth, he wanted to give her lecture. No way. “don’t.”

Bucky pressed his lips together and drove away. “Natasha asked about you” he said finally. Bobbi gave him a smirk. “You guys got together after all?”

“We’re not together. We’re… friends. Or so you could say” he even stuttered. Poor Bucky.

“Good for you, kids” She made a mental note to catch up with Nat and soon.

“Bobbi what exactly are you working on in there? Because you basically live in the lab now” he didn’t take his eyes of the road but was wary of her every reaction. And she knew it.

“Classified, Barnes and not your business. Go to Natasha”

She didn’t really mean to sound that harsh but she was not the one to apologize either. But she did piss him off. great.

“you don’t get to talk like this to me. You were kidnapped. You were almost killed. Natasha believes that you can take care of yourself but she still worries. And so is Clint, so go home”

“Clint is fine and I can take care of myself. I can’t be broken that easily now and you know it”

“But you sure as hell try, don’t you?” he was furious with her and that made her irritated.

“You have no idea what I’m doing. And what I’ve been through. You’re not the only one with the scars and experience from the past so kindly fuck off because I have work to do”

**

Whatever he told Bobbi about him and Nat not being a couple… was kind of true. Of course he could see that Natasha was trying to lure him in but she never tried an actual seduction. He wasn’t sure if it was because she knew he’d recognize her tricks or because she felt too good with his company to pretend. His mind was telling him that the first one was more likely but he shut it down preferring the latter.

They sat in his apartment watching trashy movies just like the old times. He was cheating too. He rented all movies he knew she loved in a try to awe her. He did. Natasha was maybe not carefree but definitely relaxed and pretty happy and he couldn’t take his eyes of her. If that was his new version of happiness he could take it. Even with the burning guilt that he was lying to her all the time.

“That’s so chessy I’m almost sorry I make you watch it” she whined bringing him back to Earth. They were watching the romantic comedy and he complained every time they watched it … when she still remembered. But now he didn’t say a damn bad word about it.

“you’ll repay me later” he grinned at her and there was that cheeky little expression on her face.

“oh really?” she threw herself on his stomach hard enough to knock the air out of him. Hey eyes on him, she batted her eyelashes innocently. “how?”

The second he got his breath back he started tickling her. She asked for it. Natasha was trying to stay unaffected but failed after a while trashing on him and laughing loudly. And he could feel things and was sure she felt it too. So once he stopped she just climbed on his lap and kissed him quick, hesitating a little. As he was ever to refuse her anything.

 

**

She made the prototype of nanogenes that were able to enter a system through skin.. Spy work. It wasn’t exactly useful now but it did have hardly detectable trackers. Something like Wanda’s magic but science. It wasn’t her main project. But enough to make Stark contact a doctor for Clint. It’s not that Clint didn’t have money, because he did. But Stark had friends who could reach  the best doctors in the world. And she needed this since regular ones told her ex-husband he’ll never hear again in his life. No way. She would heal him herself if she had to.

She invited Stark over so he could see it himself. She couldn’t really move the nanogenes around a lot, being the very first prototype and still being a bit unstable, considering the whole thing with depolarization which sounded harmless but like everything synthetic could get out of hand really fast and hit the world really hard.  
Stark was watching and testing and commenting, and dear god, this guy talked more shit than Clint. But he liked what he saw and gave her few tips from engineer side. She noted it carefully, appreciating.  
“so, I guess you’re gonna improve it? Because the concept is great and there are just few glitches that could made the impact of signals become a bit too strong for humans to survive without nerves getting fried.” He wanted to go into a long monologue. She could see that. She also knew about the glitches. Prototype, remember?  
“I can do it Tony, really, you don’t need to remind me to do my job.”  
“well then, I guess I’m off” he made a move like he wanted to turn around but Bobbi stopped him.  
“Not yet. I need a favour”  
“what do you need Bobbi?”  
“Bring in someone who can restore Clint’s hearing.”  
He looked like he was thinking for a moment. “Deal. But I get to see that secret project you’re trying to hide from me. Yes, I noticed” Son of a bitch.  
“Forget it, Tony.”  
“My money, I thought I’d get to know what were you doing with it”  
“And here I thought we were friends”  
“Friends don’t keep secrets.”  
“Friends have trust and don’t spy at each other in the first place”  
“even you don’t believe that.”  
“I’m not telling you.”  
“I’ll find out eventually”  
“You are unable to encrypt my notes. That’s why we’re talking. Get Clint someone to restore his hearing”  
“Your…”  
“Tony, the deal was I would work on something and you would provide funding because you make such a good friend. I know you bugged me, I let the bloody thing stay. but you did agree on not knowing what I was doing.” Tony Stark was a stubborn man. But she can be that too and he knew it. He didn’t want to argue with her, at least not with that Rogers’ thing in her blood.  
“Fine. I’ll go make some calls.” he said, grumpy face on.  
“Thank you.”  
He left and about two hours later she got a message from him that Clint could have a meeting next week and a procedure soon after. She decided she might as well go back to him tonight.  
Bobbi was away for a week now and she was sure Clint talked either with Bucky and Natasha and knew that her mission ended few days ago. She suspected there was a shouting match ahead of her. she was almost looking forward to it, she missed him, angry or not.

  
***  
No matter what happened between him and Natasha, Bucky was still furious at Bobbi. So he went to the only person who might actually have some sort of authority over Bobbi if not because of the status and out of plain respect.  
He went to see Steve.  
Man, it was kind of weird now to see Steve Rogers out of uniform in sweatpants and a t-shirt. But they still were best friends. He was pretty happy to see Bucky at his place, that didn’t happen in a long time. Mostly because he was busy fighting crimes with Sharon who he seemed to be more in love than ever. Bucky wasn’t surprised, Sharon had a temper and was a brilliant and beautiful woman. He held a great amount of respect for her.  
Steve took him to the main room and they went straight to business.  
Bucky explained to him the whole situation with Bobbi overworking herself and not coming home almost at all lately. She wasn’t exactly reckless but there was a thin line between taking risks and a pure bravado.  
“Talk to her, Steve. Because it’s not going to end up well” He was convinced Steve will take his side. Really.  
“Trust her” What the actual fuck.  
“what?”  
“Trust that she knows what she’s doing. She’s a grown up woman, Buck, she can take care of herself” that was the last thing Bucky thought he would hear. But Steve looked serious and he couldn’t really come up with a new argument at this.  
“I’m not the only one worrying. Natasha is, too” he muttered.  
“are you okay?” Steve was watching him like he expected him to snap. Not gonna happen.  
“I’m fine.” Liar.  
Steve knew about his renewed… relationship with Nat. and about his constant guilt because he was laying to her.  
“Are you going to tell Natasha…” he didn’t even finish but still he made Bucky angrier.  
“What? That I was with her most of my life? That I love her but she can’t remember? That she has her life missing and that I lie to her every second I spend with her now? No, Steve I’m not gonna tell her, not yet anyway!”  
He probably should have pay more attention to Steve’s expression than to his own anger. Because then he might have notice the moment when his face fell and realize something was wrong and shut the hell up. Because literally everything was going shit today. He turned around to the door already knowing who was standing there.  
Behind Sharon in the door there was Natasha with completely blank expression on her face and her eyes slightly wider than usual. But then again. No one but him would have noticed.  
“Bucky, leave please” Sharon was calm, trying to find a best way to approach the situation. There was no such thing as good approach to this. But it was nice that she tried.  
He left not daring to look at Natasha.

**

 Bobbi shook her head, the door was open, Clint owned the building and didn’t give a fuck, neighbors loved him. And he wasn’t there. Must have gone with Kate for a night patron, Bobbi bit down her disappointment and went to the couch that belonged to Kate last time Bobbi was there. She curled on a couch and turned on the news. She wasn’t all that interested since most of it was a propaganda but it was a white noise to pass time.  
She fall asleep. She was a bit disappointed in the fact that she couldn’t hold on longer without passing out mindlessly. The advantage of the situation was that she has woken up in his bed and definitely not alone as she felt his hand trailing over her spine. She rolled over and faced her smiling ex-husband.  
“You’re back”  
“and I have a surprise, lover” She smiled widely, excited to tell him the news.  
“I missed you, Bobbi” Apparently her ex-husband was in a sappy mood and considering they hadn’t seen each other in a long time… she let him.  
“I know, baby” His hand wandered into her hair and started slowly run his hand through them which would be pleasurable but it was also putting her to sleep and she wanted something else. So she propped herself up on her elbow and kissed him hungrily. Clint was always eager so his response was to pull her hair slightly and making her moan while pressing harder against her lips and rolling them over so he was on top. She could hear him breathing hard already and she started tugging at his shirt, a little helplessly since he was crushing her a bit. He jabbed him in the ribs which made him yelp and pull up so she could take his shirt of without breaking her wrists. He looked at her a bit hurt but return to kissing her this time he avoided her lips and her neck and he just planted small kissed over her face which would be adorable but she wanted more. Payback was a bitch.  
She dug her nails into his back, not hard but enough to get his attention and buck against her. She laughed at that, Clint finally moved to her neck and her breathing became harder, she dig her nails in his back again and he didn’t buck this time. No, he groaned loudly bit down on her neck. she cursed and then remembered that there could be another Hawkeye in the house tonight. She tugged at his hair so he could face her. “Kate?”  
“Out with America”  
“Oh, good” she tugged at his hair harder brining him in for a kiss and biting his lip hard and rolling them so she was on top.  
She wanted to tell him but she didn’t really had time to tell him that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS to WCA so you could understand the chapter
> 
> The Phantom Rider is jerk who brainwashed Bobbi and raped her. When she snapped out of brainwashing she let the bastard die. And she didn't tell Clint because she wasn't sure of his reaction. Phantom Rider or his ghost (?) appeared again and told Clint that it was Bobbi's fault that he's dead. Clint got mad at Bobbi. It wasn't pretty.  
> I also think that at some point Nat found out hence her threats here.

She did in the morning though. He smiled happily and wanted to keep her in bed but Bobbi had work. And as she suspected they went off at each other. Not because of her arrangement with Stark, oh no. Though he did brought this up. But the main reason was her work. Of course she knew he had been holding back for a while now, letting her do whatever she wanted and come back whenever she thought it was necessary. But she had something that needed to be done and she couldn’t tell him. So when she wanted to leave in the morning as she usually did he started questioning her and saying that she doesn’t care about being with him anymore if her work was more important and if it even had sense anymore.  
Bobbi had a temper. The second he blurted out (unclearly) that sentence about lack of sense in their relationship she got pissed and started signing at speed she knew he’d find difficult to follow but wouldn’t care. She needed every word understood and she was incredibly angry.  
That was the weirdest argument in her life considering no actual words though after some time she had enough and started shouting at him because signing brought no relief.  
“You have no right to speak to me like this! We’re both in this, this was our choice and if I wanted out believe me, I would tell, I would scream it in your face!”  
“Like you’re doing now?”  
She wanted to throw something heavy in the head so he could understand. She hoped Kate was coming that night. Poor bastard couldn’t really be left alone with his hearing problems and brooding. It made him distracted. Bobbi stormed off and went to work texting Kate on the way. She was going to sleep in her workplace. Again.

Bobbi spent hours trying to find answers she needed. She was close and yet not there. And focused as she was she could still hear a spy appearing by the door. She sent her battle stave in that direction seconds before looking up, so she managed to hear “Fucking hell” before she saw Natasha holding the stick and glaring at her. Bobbi chuckled. Most of people reacted this way. But then, they usually knew that she didn’t like sneaking.  
“are you done trying to kill me, Bobbi?”  
“Yeah, I think so, come in” Scientist smiled at her brightly. She hasn’t seen Natasha in forever.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Thought, I’d ditch James. Seems unfair that he knows more about our relationship than I do.” Natasha didn’t look at Bobbi, she was standing there, tense, waiting for confirmation.  
“He told you?” Bobbi left her research alone for a moment.  
“No. He didn’t even consider telling me. I found out by accident.” She looked like she considered being mad at Bobbi. For not telling her. For hiding truth. And she had every right to feel this way. Bobbi didn’t really expect forgiveness from her.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“I don’t know! That’s why I’m here. I mean I wanted to yell at you but I don’t really think I can since you’re kind oif destroying yourself at the moment and I am not helping you with that. So here I am a bit lost.” She finally looked at Bobbi and woman took this as a good sign. She also completely ignored her comment about the self-destruction.  
“Do you want to try?”  
“what?”  
“With Bucky. Do you want it?”  
“Apparently he’s the love of my life” she snarked glaring at Bobbi again.  
“I’m not asking what old Natasha would want. I am asking what do you want. And before you snap at me again, I’m not asking you to forgive him either.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“but?” pressing Natasha was never a good idea. Bobbi didn’t care.  
“He lied to me. And that explains why he was avoiding at the beginning. But I had the right to know”  
“Yes, you had. But do you think it would better? I’m not saying it was right, I’m saying that he did this because he thought it was best for you. Stupid decision but we all respected it”  
“And you shouldn’t have! It’s my life not James’ . And if he wanted what’s best why didn’t he tell me when I started hitting on him? Or when we slept with each other. Why didn’t have any intention of telling me ever?”  
Bobbi looked at her sternly, she was aware that there was a lot of confusion going through Nat’s head but she wouldn’t let her think one thing.  
“Natasha, true, he shouldn’t have keep it from you at all but you’re wrong if you think that telling you when you started to hit it off again would help. Believe me. You would feel the same betrayal, pain and confusion.”  
“You don’t know that”  
“I do.” She glared at her again and went back to her studies fully expecting Natasha to leave. No such chance. She took place next to Bobbi and was watching her making samples.  
“What are you working on anyway? James was worried sick about you.”  
Bobbi took a deep breath. Then another. She considered telling her. It wasn’t classified by some higher council as she let Bucky believe. It was something else. After few minutes she walked slowly towards the microscope on her right and disabled the bug Stark has left her. Little thing didn’t bother her so far but if Natasha was about hear it, she needed no witnesses so she muttered “Sorry, Tony” and crashed the thing.  
“I’m only telling you this, because you’ve got the same problem. Only you don’t really treat it as one.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Super soldier serum? Fine, but there was the Infinity Formula in this and I’m going to outlive everyone. And… I thought I was pregnant about two months ago. And it occurred to me that I want to have his child but I can’t. Because then I would outlive both Clint and my kid and I couldn’t live like this. I don’t wish for anyone that infinity thing. and I was trying to recreate something to ma the body cells last longer so... you know some of you could live too. And before you say something I know it's ridiculous. I mean, I work in in my spare time because I have to be an agent. I love it, yes but most important I have to deserve that second chance. and I keep trying to buy some more time for Clint... "  
Bobbi was rambling and that didn't happen often. Actually Natasha has never seen it but Clint admitted to her that his wife sometimies did that when she felt completely helpless to cover it up. That and overworking.  
"Bobbi" woman didn't even look at her. Typical. Natasha came closer and literally forced her by the chin to pull her head up."Whatver you have in your head aboout deserving second chance? It's crap. You're a good person ecven if a bit ruthless. Do your job because it's the right thing. hell do it because you enjoy beating up bad guys. And you can still have a child Bobbi..."  
She looked like she was about to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of Nat. She had enough of her own problems...  
"you should let him explain" Bobbi said really quietly. "I can tell you won't like what he'll say. But you both deserve an honest conversation with each other. No lies" and then she ignored Natasha completely getting back to work. Redhead left shortly after and Bobbi groaned in frustration. She lied. Again. She wished they would stop asking because she really couldn't tell them.  
***  
Tony Stark burst through the doors of Clint's apartment apparently furious, interrupting Clint and Kate's marathon of Dog Cops. Clint was already mad from morning argument with Bobbi so he wanted him out. immediately.  
"Go away"  
"Where the hell is your wife, Barton? You better tell me beacuse she and I, we're going to have a little chat." yep, definately furious.  
"Obviously she's not here. What do you want from her anyway?"  
"she destroyed an expensive equipment and I'd like to know why"  
"was it a bug?" Clint was unimpressed.  
"Did she tell you that?" Tony's attention spiked up.  
"No, jerk, she just hates this stuff. now, out. I don't know where she is and I don't care right now."  
"had a fall out, kids?" Tony smirked just to piss Clint off. Seconds later he got hit with the remote. "fine, let her now that I came by"  
The moment he closed the door behind him Clint's PDA showed him that there was a video call. He accepted it recutantly and snapped irritated "What?!"  
"To the lab. and now" Tasha.  
"trouble?" he was immediately alerted and Nat rolled her eyes at him.  
"No. But you're going to go to Bobbi and behave like a husband should. And I swear to God if you yell at her again I'll punch you so hard you won't be able to see for a month."  
"You're suddenly her friend and not mine? What changed Tash? You had an argument with Bucky about which movie are you watching tonight?" he was cruel but the day was way too long for him to care.  
"No. I only found out that you lot have been lying to me for the past year or so. Now you go to your wife Barton and if you pull that stunt like you did with the Phantom Rider you're gonna regret it." she hung up.  
She did it purposely to hurt him. She knew exactly how. And it's not like he didn't deserve that of. Tasha found out the truth, she was mad but why she was so concerned about Bobbi. Actually scartch that. If Tasha was concerned then something was really wrong. "Katie-Kate, don't eat all the pizza, I'll be right back"  
He left confused Kate and rushed to his wife's lab. Truth be told he has never been there before. He heard of it, he has seen some of it through video calls but never has he been there in person.  
What surprised him was the size of the room. It wasn't as spacious as he imagined. Actually it was a one person work room. She owned it and she worked here alone. He walked to the room slowly not to alert her but she knew it was him, she was a spy after all. And she didn't even stir ignoring him completely.  
"Baby..."  
"call me baby again and I'll pierce you with my stave." she said not looking at him but turning her face so he could see the movements of her lips.  
"Bobbi, look at me." he tried again coming closer.  
"I'm busy, what do you want Clint?"  
"talk"  
"We're talking..."  
"Bobbi look at me." he turned her stool around so she was facingg him but was careful not to touch her. Even though she loved him she didn't like him very much at the moment.  
"What do you want to talk about Clint? Because I'm pretty sure it's Nat who ordered you to come here and you have no idea why"  
"why do you think it had to be Nat..."  
"You're in my lab. You're never here.You would call or whatever. And you're here so she probably made you think there was an emergency. There is none. Go home." she made a move to get back to work but he stopped her.  
"is it about a baby?"  
Bobbi froze. Actually visibly froze. Nat wouldn't... would she?  
"what baby?" she asked her tone ice cold.  
"I know you thought you were pregnant some time ago. When you still stayed at home. Laying with me and saving at least a bit of your strenghts. Few days later you went for some easy op. You came back and you were so beaten up. I didn't know what to do. Because you never told me Bobbi. And I would help. Hell,I tried because God knows I'd be happy to have a child and I knew how hard it had to be to find out it wasn't true. But you threw yourself into work never saying a word, I couldn't help you"  
Bobbi could feel the tears streaming down her face and didn't even try to stop them. She should have known that it would be visible. The only thing is none of them realized the full extenct of her behaviour. The truth was no better so she cried. He knew her more than anyone, he had seen her tears before. He knew she didn't need words just an outlet. So he pulled her up and hugged her tighly, letting her cry for all this time. He felt her shuddering, sobs shaking her body. He felt he's heart breaking and even more when he realized that he surely didn't know the whole story. He knew she would tell him. Eventually. She was shaking even harder so he tightened his embrace breathing in her and feeling her breath on his neck but not hearing that she was muttering "I'm sorry, I tried " over and over again.  
After a really long time she finally calmed down. She stepped back and looked him straight in the eye. There was a question painted on his face. "I will tell you. I promise. Not today though"  
"okay. will you come home with me?" his tone was gentle, giving her a choice.  
She gave him a nod and started to turn off her equipment.  
Clint was worried. of course he was but there was no point in insisting since it would only make her leap. So he took her home. They talked a bit about his appointment, Bobbi seemingly happier about the change of the subject. They could work it out. They usually did.  
***  
The procedure was a success. When Clint woke up he was in little shock at how loud the world seemed but there was Bobbi at his side whispering really quietly in his ear that he'll get used to it. She was right. And he wanted to hear her. As soon as they came home he picked her up to hear her yelp. She mock-glared at him but then again it was nothing new. She smiled at him happily and he couldn't imagine himself anywhere else right now. He adjusted her so she was flush against him and kissed her. After a moment he pinned her to the wall hard enough it forced her to make another sound. And if her idea of punishing him was biting him he was perfectly fine with that. she did that a lot back in the day.  
He pulled her hair to expose her neck "Don't you fucking dare bite me" He looked at her with a pouting face and made her laugh. He missed it so much. "I'm serious" he didn't plan on listening but the second his teeth touched her skin she snarked "do it and I swear I will leave you like this"  
"You wouldn't" he said against her neck.  
"Watch me"  
He groaned and just scraped his teeth again her flesh making her moan and thought that maybe it was better. "What were you saying?"  
"Don't get cocky, jerk" she started moving against him and making him bite down on his own lip. "You fight dirty"  
"I'm just starting, lover"  
They started working on loosing their clothes, kissing and touching everytime they could. Some would think that after all this time they wouldn't be so hungry for each other. But they were. There was passion and urgency and Clint really wanted to remind himself how did she sound when she was loosing herself in him.  
They didn't really make it to the bedroom though that was their intention. But they were still kissing when Bobbi bumped into the counter and hopped onto it and really it was as good as anything else right then. Rest of their clothing was lost and they clutched at each other. They were watching each other closely, Bobbi's hand tangled in Clint's hair keeping his face close to hers, kissing every timr they could and gasping and moaning into each other mouths. He brought her even closer to him and started fast rythm that had her moaning and scartching his back to blood. His grp on her hips tightened painfully and she loved every second of it. Finally the tension in them broke and Bobbi bit down on his shoulder while he groaned his grip even harder before letting go. They breathed heavily and Clint smirked at her "If Kate sees the marks on my back, you're the one explaining her where did they come from."  
Bobbi laughed at him. "Deal"  
***  
Natasha was sitting at the fire escape route in front of James' apartment. She made sure he couldn't notice her and tried to decide whether she wanted to talk to him or not. Bobbi said she should. and she strusted Bobbi. She really did. But she was mad that he made the decision for her. That he lied after that. Yes she was mad but she also knew that her choices wouldn't really be much more different than his. And that was frustrating. Apparently they were a lot alike. What's more she found out that he trained her in Red Room. That he was a weapon like her. That they were lovers since Cold War.  
And she couldn't remember any of this. She wanted to kill Leo. She wanted to go down the prison facility, and corner him in his cell. She wanted to cut through the most sensitive parts of his body but no enough for him to bleed out then break every bone in his body and finally burn him alive. She wanted to hear him scream and beg for mercy and then she would smile and tell him why she did this. looking at him the whole time.  
She couldn't do it of course. But she could wish and shudder with frustration in front of her forgotten-love's apartment.  
she heard the door behind her opening. She turned around but he wasn't there, just a slight gap in the door. An invitation. she took a deep breath and came in.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry...  
> 

Bobbi still had her little meetings with Nick Fury. They weren't too frequent considering his status of a ghost but still. She had a breakthrough. And that was something to be taken care of immediately. So she went to his base and was currently deeply intorragated by him about her project.  
"So what do you have for me, Agent Morse? Something about the super soldier serum?"  
"Well, you're the one who has used most of the bloody serum, don't expect me to be a factory. I hadn't cracked that yet mostly because I have been busy with this little thing. And Stark. I have no idea why you asked me to use his money. nor I care now. This is that secret project of yours, that thing that A.I.M. has been working on but failed for now because they didn't have all the data. which I stole and I want a fee for that. Anyway It shuts down the nerve endings in the body of infected person whenever you want and as long as it isn't for too long, there is no damage. And Nick? I hate you for making me do this and lying to them all."  
"Good, does it really work?"  
"What do you think"  
"Bring a lab rat or something and you'll see."  
He did, he ordered to be brought a rat from another floor and Bobbi injected it with small amount of nanogenes. Fury took the small remote from her and tested it a few times, satisfied with the results.  
"Now, I want the answers to my questions."  
"I have already given it to you"  
"No, you were stalling. You had time to dig deeper while I was working my ass off in the lab and in field. Two months Nick. Tell what you know or I swear you'll never see the nanogenes again." she could of course threaten him that she'd inject him with them. But that would be a suicide. She was determinated not stupid.  
"Why do you care so much about that baby anyway I didn't think you wanted a kid this badly"  
"I didn't. I didn't want to loose it either and if it was me and not the serum I will never forgive myself"  
"And if it was the serum? Will you blame Barton for the rest of his life? Because kid saved your life even though I was stalling. You don't want to know the answer, you just have to admit it to yourself."  
"Do you know what he said to me lately? That we should try again. So don't fuck with me Fury, and tell me."  
Fury looked at her with compassion for about half a second. she knew she just had to hear it.  
"It wasn't the serum and yes I knew right after the examination"  
"Why didn't you tell me" her voice on the edge of breaking. Not yet though. "Why did you make me work so hard to get a simple answer out of you, you son of a bitch!"  
"Because you needed it. You needed to distract herself and personally I prefer you overworking in a lab than being reckless on missions and killing herself. I gave you what you needed after what happened."  
"Clint would hate me if he knew what I have given you. All of them would"  
"Thankfully he'll never know"  
Bobbi sat and stared into the wall trying to make peace with what she just found out.  
"Bobbi? It wasn't your fault."  
"What the hell you mean it was my fault the first time and it sure is now"  
"what first time?"  
"whatever"  
"Bobbi your internals were damaged after you came back from Skrulls. Whatever happened before the invasion was one thing. But now you can't have a kid only because of them. So stop blaming yourself. "  
"what's my next assignement"  
Fury looked at her for a long moment as if determinatinf if she was stable enough to be put out on a mission. Finally deciding that yes, she was he answered her:  
"Go to A.I.M. You're a ghost. Go undercover get to the labs and delete this project. If you can get your hands on their new target but if not get the hell out before you get caught. Understoon, Morse?"  
"Yes, sir"

  
***

Natasha came in and saw James sitting by the table. Unmoving. She went there and sat next to him wondering how to start. He saved her trouble.  
"Did they tell you why I did this?"  
"You thought that I would be better without you"  
He nodded.  
"and that you didn't want them to mess with my head even more"  
He nodded again.  
"it was my choice James. You had no right to take it from me."  
"I'd say I'm sorry but I'd do that again. No one should mess with your mind and especially not on my behalf. I am sorry though about lying to you. I just... it was selfish but I couldn't be in your life when you didn't remember us"  
"And after? Because I wanted you and it felt good to be with you. We are made of similar stuff,  James. You should have told me." her look was piercing through him and it really didn't help him in explaing.  
"would you believe it?"  
"I don't know. But least you would have tried. You gave up on us"  
"I know this, Natalia. Believe me, I do."  
Natasha was watching him closely biting her lip. She was mad but most of her rage was focused on Leo and not the man next to her.  
"Do you think I would do the same?" there was no accusation in her voice just genuie question. He didn't answer immediately. He wanted to be honest.  
"You wouldn't want them to mess with my mind. But I think that you would tell me a lot sooner that I'd tell you."  
"I really loved you, didn't I?"  
"Yes"  
"And you loved me"  
"I love you"  
Her eyes lit up a little and she saw him smiling sadly at her. She could feel her heart breaking for the lost past and she could see the pain in his eyes for the very same reason. She wanted this. She wanted what she had in her past. But it wasn't her anymore so she had to ask him:  
"Do you realize I'm not her?"  
"You're Natalia Romanova. You're still you. I wanted nothing more than this."  
"even if it means starting over?" Natasha was more scared of the answer than she should.  
"if you're willing to give me a chance then yes. are you?" he looked so hopeful, like a little boy. She squeezed his flesh hand.  
"Yes"

***

Bobbi and Clint were sitting in front of TV watching some bad action movie when Bobbi got a text from Bucky about the operation starting in three hours. Op was to take her about two weeks and she decided that if she had to tell Clint the truth she might as well do it before going undercover. She didn't want to do it at all.   
"Baby" she started and Clint glanced at her and seeing her serious look muted the televsion.  
"What's going on?"  
"remember when we were in the lab and I promised I'd tell you everything one day?"  
"yes"  
"You told me that you noticed that I thought I was pregmant. The thing is baby, that I was. That day I went for an op? I felt pain in my stomach so I lied about the op and went to the doctor. I had a miscarriage." she could see his face fell and it was even worse than she imagined. But she had to tell him.  
"I went to Fury so his scientists could tell me if it was me or that mix they injected me with when I was dying" the sadness changed to horror and she hurried with her story so it could disappear "It wasn't the mix. It was me. Nick explained it to me yesterday that it was something that the Skrulls did to me, that I'll never be able have a baby."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Clint's voice was hollow. She started to detest herself.  
"I wanted to be sure. and Nick gave me an answer yesterday..."  
Clint looked like someone has taken his life from him. He wanted to be mad at her for not telling him but he was aware that she is hurting more. He didn't yell at her. No. One thing he learned from Phantom Rider's incident was to put his wife first. But he didn't offer her comfort either. But that's alright, she expected this anyway.  
"I have to go underocover for a while. I thought I'd let you deal with it without me as a reminder everyday."  
She went to take things needed for an op and kissed him goodbye before leaving. She wished she didn't because this kiss was as hollow as Clint's expression back then and it would hunt her for years.

She left the block and get into Bucky's car already waiting there. He didn't look at her just drove them to some dark alley and before she could understand what was going on she had a metal hand gripping her by the throat.  
"No we're going to have a little chat"  
"What are you doing Barnes?" his grip tightened a little restricting her air flow a little but not suffocastng her yet.  
"I was looking for you yesterday, it was important back then so I went to your lab. And you left one of your notes on the desk."  
He pulled out her the draft of her report to Fury about the nanogenes. Sloppy Bobbi. Goddamnit and she thought she couldn't be distracted by anything.  
"Who are you really working for Bobbi? hm? Did you got mad that they couldn't make these work so you made it for them? Are you A.I.M. scientist now? Because it would make sense with all the secrets." he was growling low and quiet. threatening.his grip becoming even tigher.  
"GIve me a proof that I'm wrong. Please. Proof and not an excuse because now it sure as hell looks like you're a traitor, don't you think Bobbi?" he was close to her. Really close saying it all straight to her ear. She didn't want him to be the last person who has been this close to her. No way.  
"Call Fury, jerk, and ask him." she said. she was still breathing, barely.  
Bucky made the call still gripping her throat.  
"Sir, I have proof that Bobbi Morse might be a traitor. ... I found the evidence in her lab. ... work which we saw in the A.I.M. before ... I.. what?"  
She couldn't breath. "Fuck you, Nick" she said and she thought she was going to pass out when Bucky let her go. She breathed hard for a minute or so,  trying to get back to herself.  
"You know I thought we had a connection that didn't involve shit talk while strangling me"  
"Do you even know what you created?"  
"I do. Believe me they have things that can fry your internals. My invention isn't that bad though I admit it the potential is terrifying."  
"But..."  
"Stop it. I'm a soldier of kind. I listen to my superior most of the time and do as I'm told. You know what it's like. What have you been during war? A kid who did the dirty work. I'm like you, only now"  
They sat in silence for a while.  
"So that A.I.M. mission to destroy something... is it..."  
"Yes, I'm destroyin the very idea of these nanogenes of their system."  
"I'm sorry I was trying to strangle you."  
"It's okay."  
"We're good?"  
"yeah"  
****

 Bobbi's mission to A.I.M. has been a full success so far. She managed to infiltrate it and was working in the lab doing pretty minor job. Just as planned. She also played a workoholic and once everyone where out and only she was working over some samples she finally could do her real work. She used the computer in the office next to her lab to hack into the system and erase everything they had on the nanogenes. Luckily they were still making the same mistake so it;s not like they could recreate her job. Still, no trace that there ever was such a project. Of course they still had notes but she stole them all the other night.  
Now she just needed to hack to the main base to find out about their new target.  
She kind of suspected it to be another scientist so they could force him or her to work for A.I.M. Surprisingly hacking wasn't that difficult and the second she saw their new target she understood why.  
She was the new target.  
And she was in the base. Probably trapped by now.  
She wasn't worried. She made it out of the planet full of enemies what was only an orgnization for her.  
She sneaked out taking the guard quietly down and coming closer and closer to the fire escape. It was pretty obvious was but also the one that was the closest and she wanted an out. and now. In front of a fire escape was someone she recognized from the lab... Nick Fury's lab. She turned on the tracker on her hip, just in case.  
"Hello, Agent Morse" he said and smiled at her, she attacked him and knocked him out but before this she felt a little sting in her leg and noticed the small syringe in his hand. She knew what was there. Her own nanogenes. She started running praying to everything up there she could think of to let Fury or Bucky get to her before A.I.M. did.  
She managed to ran about twenty metres cursing that there was no Fury of any S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in sight when she felt herself falling and everything went dark. 

When she could see again she knew about a minute has passed. She was hold by three agents and there was the traitor from Fury's lab standing on front of her with the gun pointed at her head. She tried to fight their grip but she was too weak from the black out and the only response was the traitor pressing the gun to her forhead.  
 _Fury please tell me you have some plan. Please._  
"What are you waiting for?"  
She wasn't afraid to die but she was a little too proud to be killed after being captured thanks to her own work.  
"Beg me not to kill you" he had a really bad villain smirk on his face so she did the only thing she could to humiliate him.  
 _I'm sorry. I tried._  
Bobbi started laughing loudly.  
The next thing that could be heard was a gunshot.

 

 

There is a silence after every storm. and a time for grief after battles. There was a lonely blonde figure laying with the red all around her waiting for those who would grieve.

The first person to find her was Bucky. He went to the square and saw her laying in her own blood. He ran there, remembering how he was shot and somehow Fury managed to save him. Praying that she still had some life left in her. As he came closer though he realised the truth.

The bullet went straight through her brain. 

He took out his phone.

"Nick?"  
"What is it Kid? Is she okay? Please tell she knocked them all out." Fury sounded panicked which was unusual. He was aware of the risk he was putting her in. Bucky clenched his fists.  
"Nick, Mockingbird is down. She's dead."  
"Don't fucking say it Kid, I pulled you out from the dead."   
"I lived. Barely but I did. She's dead, Nick. I'm taking her... her body to you. I think you should call Clint..." Fury started saying something but it didn't really matter so Bucky ended the call.

  
He carried her body to the car and then to the base. He couldn't... He didn't think it quite caught up with him yet. It was Bobbi. She never managed to die properly and circumstances were a lot more extreme earlier. It was quiet. She used to spend a lot of time in this car with him, lauging and teasing. Not anymore. 

  
Watching Clint seeing his wife dead again. this time his real wife not a Skrull or Yelena was the most depressing thing he had ever seen. Natasha drove Barton here and she was currently standing next to James gripping his hand hard and trying not to cry. He remembered threatening to strangle Bobbi the last time they saw each other and felt sick. And right now they all stood there watching her husband saying goodbye. 

  
Clint didn't care about being watched. When he came there he wanted it to be a trick. He prayed it wasn't true. That she was a clone,  something but his wife and the real pone was bout to come through the door any second now. But the longer he looked the more he realized it was her. Bobbi . He was kneeling next to her, smoothing her hair now tangled from blood and touching her face, caressing her face which was becoming even colder and saying "come back" and "I love you" and her name over and over again so quietly than His wife was dead. only she would be able to hear it. He remembered the last time they talked when he was so caught up in his own pain that he didn't offer anything to her because he was sure he would repay her somehow when she's back. and that was the last time he saw her .His tears were falling in her hair and one of his hands clutched hers as he cried harder. 

His wife. Mockingbird.

Bobbi was dead.


End file.
